ShadowRunner Legacy
by Thyme41
Summary: Fanfic of Icewind Dale. Well written, if I do say so myself.
1. ShadowRunner Legacy Prologue

Prologue 

Deep in the heart of glacier caverns there is a specific phenomenon whose occurrence has gone unexplained for centuries. Indeed it may never be explained, only admired for what it is. As the ice melts in the summer it falls to the floor, but in fall and winter it still melts, ever so slowly, freezing into shapes beyond beauty. One particular ice shape which has been sought after from generation to generation of all kinds of adventurers and other folk is the glacier rose. The glacier rose is merely ice shaped like a rose; its petals pure crystalline white, and its stem solid and immovable. It is said to be the most beautiful sight to behold in all of the icy tundra of Icewind Dale.

In the town of Luskan four travelers gathered, each alike in philosophy. To Icewind Dale they would go, to seek the infamous glacier rose. Little did they know their parts, seemingly small, would save the whole of Faerun from evil beyond imagination.

Name: Thyme Shadowrunner

Race: Half Elf

Age: 32

Specialty: Fighter/Rogue

Background: Always oppressed by his family because he did not follow the tradition of being a mage, he is on a quest to prove them wrong and make a living for himself in the process.

Strong of heart and understanding, he comes from a long line of proud mages, as he himself is a proud fighter. He practices his swordplay every day he can. Before he set out, after he ran away from home, he attended a shady rogues guild meeting where he learned all the skills of thievery and hiding from an old friend and poignant master.

Name: Arcana Mediah

Race: Elf

Age: 30

Specialty: Bard

Background: She was orphaned at the age of 12 and grew up with her neighbor. She will soon find out just who her parents really were.

Her will is iron and her eyes are steel, is what the men around her home town used to say about her. She was an enchanting seductress until she was seduced by the warm heart and entreating beauty of Shadowrunner. Ever since she has followed him, afraid to admit her love, even though she is so brave in so many other ways.

Name: Thyme Darklight *

Race: ??

Age: ??

Specialty: Sorcerer

Background: The first in his line to be a magic user. He is the great grandfather of Thyme Shadowrunner.

Long ago Thyme Darklight was persecuted for his beliefs. He knew that every man must sacrifice nothing. He knew that life was not based on what you gave away, like all the priests and monks would have people believe, but on what you achieved. Remembering such, he went through many adventures, including one of a massive tomb, or temple, it was not certain. He entered bearing only his robes, his enchanted sword, and his magical ring. When he emerged, he was followed by a druid woman, and a line of skeletons carrying with them bags, barrels, and trunks of riches. Soon afterward, he left for the Icy Tundra, never to be seen again. Until now.

Name: Rose *

Race: ??

Age: ??

Specialty: Druid

Background: Not much is known about her.

Not much is known about her, she is quiet and soft spoken, getting her point across with body language or nodding most of the time.

Name: David Lothander

Race: Half Celestial

Age: 21

Specialty: Archaeologist

Background: Graduated at the top of his class, proficient in most normal weapons. He came from a noble family, not high up, neither too low.

David is a righteous, outgoing, happy young man. His charisma and knowledge match only his fighting skill. He knows he is good, and is not afraid to show it.

Name: Jelaan Mink

Race: Tiefling

Age: 18

Specialty: Loremistress

Background: Also graduated at the top of her class, she came from a peasant family to the southeast.

Jelaan is a young girl who met Shadowrunner on a mission from her mentor at the Loremaster's academy. She quickly attached herself to him, following him wherever he went. When he said he was going to form an Adventuring company with her boyfriend, David, she was more than happy to come along.


	2. ShadowRunner Legacy Chapter 1

The town of Easthaven was cold, to say the least. Shadowrunner adjusted his red winter cloak a bit, and set off towards the snow-covered tavern. Arcana and Jelaan were soon to follow, leaving David to handle the bags. Both women chuckled as they heard a loud crash. Jelaan turned to see her boyfriend lying on the floor in a pool of wet women's underwear. Several people who had been watching their arrival either averted their eyes or chuckled.

David shivered in embarrassment, standing up and brushing himself off quickly. Jelaan came and helped him gather the loose lingerie back into the trunks. Arcana jogged to catch up with Thyme, leaving the two lovers to settle the baggage.

The inside of the tavern brought with it a welcome breeze of warm air as Arcana stepped through the threshold. Thyme already had a seat and was waiting for the rest to return. Arcana sat down next to Thyme, propping her feet up on the table. Thyme looked inquisitive and then nodded at the door.

"Uh? Oh, Jelaan and David are getting the bags." Arcana said in response to his unspoken question.

"What bags?" Thyme said, looking slightly angry.

"Well at the last minute Jelaan and I packed some extra pairs of underwear and clothes, nothing to cumbersome." Arcana replied.

"I thought I told you two that we were packing light for this trip. Neither of us can be caught carrying bags in a fix. Skeletons don't usually wait for you to get ready." Thyme informed her.

"Oh stop it, David and Jelaan can handle it." Arcana snapped.

"So confident of your fighting skill. If we get in a jam we will need all the hands we can get."

"Yes, I am confident in my fighting skill. What's the matter, doubting a woman's wrath?"

"We went over this ten thousand times already. You and I both know that women are just as equipped for battle as men."

"If not more equipped." Arcana said, crossing her arms and sitting back.

"Oh so now you agree with me. Agh, I don't want to fight. Let's just sit back and relax now, we made it here." Thyme said, looking to the door.

Strolling in came Jelaan, followed closely by David, who was carrying several large trunks and bags in ways Shadowrunner never thought possible. As they sat down Thyme looked angrily at Jelaan.

"What, he said he wanted to. Anything for a lady, he said." Jelaan quickly retorted to a comment he never made.

David put a trunk on the floor, then another, pulling the third's handle from out of his mouth, he finally said, "It's true, I would do anything for a lady."

"You see Thyme, that's a gentleman." Arcana shot out of her mouth.

"Oh quiet you, you're starting to sound like my mother. And my name is not Thyme, it's Shadowrunner." Thyme retorted.

"Oh yeah right, you're just saying that because you never liked the name Thyme." Arcana replied.

"No, it's a custom in my hometown." Thyme spat back.

"Whatever." Arcana said, looking at her nails.

Jelaan sat through the bickering looking worried. Finally David turned to her, "My dear, what's wrong?" He said comfortingly.

She leant over and whispered in his ear, "I'm worried that Thyme and Arcana are going to bicker so much it will drive us insane."

"That's if we don't drive them insane with our romantics." He said quietly with a smile.

"That's if we haven't already." She replied. He poked her nose and they each looked back at Thyme as he stood up.

"I'm going to get us some drinks." He said.

"Why don't I get us some drinks? Just in case you're going to feed us that weak tartar sauce you called a drink last time." Arcana replied.

"We could have been attacked at any time and I wanted to make sure we weren't drunk when it happened."

"Nonsense, one drink will barely get us tipsy." Arcana spat.

"Well then let's just go together."

"Well then fine."

Both of them glared at each other as they came up to the barkeep. Jelaan and David giggled in the background.

"Can I help you?" Said the rotund woman behind the bar.

"Eh, yes, I wanted to see your bill of fare." Said Shadowrunner.

"Well err, I'm afraid I can't show it to you." Said the woman.

"Wh—"

"Listen here," Arcana interrupted, "Why don't ya just show us your stock and we won't throttle you in your sleep."

"I don't like your tone lass, but it's a good one. Are you a singer?" Said the woman.

"As a matter of fact I am," Arcana replied, "What's it to you?"

"Well, I wonder if you might give us a song! That would be so wonderful, bound to get my tavern famous."

"How much can you pay?" Arcana sat up on the bar, interested.

"Oh well, pay is such a strong word, why don't you just do it for the kindness of it." The woman said.

"Listen, Grisella, that's not how we do business. No pay, no work." Thyme replied before Arcana got a chance to, "Besides, she's not looking for anything long term.

"Oh, that's very good. You're better folk than I've seen here in months." The woman said.

"Wh—" Arcana bagan.

"Now why can't you show your bill of fare?" Thyme said.

"Oh, well, don't tell anyone, but there are beetles in my cellar. I'm mighty scared of them. I hate 'em, with all their legs, its unnatural." Grisella replied. "I can give you 5 gold for dispatching them."

"That will do, I'll be up in a minute." He patted Arcana's shoulder, "You stay here and talk about that concert." With that final word he went down the staircase nearest them and out of sight. Arcana was feeling confused and vulnerable.

"How about it, lady? Will ye sing for me? 30 gold for every night you spend here in town? I'll even pay for your lodgings and for your friends as well." Grisella said.

"Err…sure." Was all Arcana could say as she slid off the counter and walked back to her table, still looking flustered.

Thyme returned from the cellar and collected his pay. After asking how much Arcana had agreed upon with the barkeep, the fair skinned man propped his feet up on the table. They spent the rest of the night talking and laughing. The memory of that conversation, though, gnawed a hole of curiosity into Arcana's mind, whatever he had done she admired it greatly.


End file.
